Another Half Ghost?
by disappearerSyani
Summary: There's a new kid in Casper High and he looks kinda normal(that what I want you to think)... until Danny finds out whoever befriends with him will get a dangerous disease, including Sam! Is he a walking-curse? Danny thinks it too until... [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

Okay, now this might sound confusing, but, another user who happens to be my e-mail buddy wants me to publish HER STORIES because she can't find the document manager. Her user name's Syani. So, enjoy.

* * *

**Danny Phantom**

Title: _Another Half Ghost?_

Disclaimer: I don't own this cartoon, it's Butch Hartman's works. One day, I'll be a famous cartoon writer than he'll ever be!! Muahahaha! Oh yeah, Danny/Sam shippers are warned not to read. :D

------------------------------------------------

Syani: Okay, since I do NOT own Danny Phantom, I can borrow it, right? Here, I borrowed Danny, Sam and.......(Syani look around) Hey, where's Tucker?

Danny: Tucker? Oh, he said he can't make it since you LOCKED HIM!!!(Danny glares, he can't attack Syani as he is tied with the chair and he cannot allowed to use his powers too as the chair is ghost-proof :) )

Syani: Yea... I think he's a little boring for joining me.

Sam: Tell me about it...

Syani: Okay..... let's get on with the story then, _Chapter one's titled _**_An Unsolved Mystery._**

-------------------------------------------------

"Dash?" ask Sam.

The three of them look at each other and said, "Naaaaah!"

"How about Martin, then?" Sam meekly ask the guys.

"Oh, come on. He's so obsessed with meat, pick another," answer Tucker, crossing Dash's name following by Martin.

"There's no other guys!! Come on, guys. To enter the Vegetarian Palace Restaurant, I HAVE to be accompanied by someone, it's in their rules that no one without a buddy can get in, PLEASE!!!" plead Sam to Danny and Tucker.

"Hey, I'm a carnivore, remember? I can't live without meat..." answered Tucker and the background turn into a meat paradise.

"Sorry, Sam. I'm kinda busy next week" Danny answers while scratching at the back of his neck with his left hand. Man, if it wasn't for that box ghost, he would've never been sentenced to clean the garage.

"PLEASE... I have to go to Vegetarian Palace Restaurant! Next week is their first anniversary, and I could be their number one customer!! Who wins gonna get a coupon to eat for free in there for 3 months! You hear me, 3 MONTHS!!!" Sam yell.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other.

"Is it that important?" ask Danny.

"**YES!!!**" answered the goth girl. Her eyes tells them all. She really wants to go there.

"Okay... in that case you can try....... Canton," said Tucker after double-checking his handheld.

"Canton? You mean that new student?" ask Sam, want to be sure.

"Yea, it's looks like him or no one," said Danny, agreeing with Tucker.

"Well, okay. I'll give it a try," Sam said, walking pass the boys and searching for Canton.

Canton in 14 and he had short, brown hair. He wears a white t-shirt with a black jacket. His pants is black and so is his shoes. He's not a geek nor a cool kid. He's just plain old normal (...or that's what you think). He's new in Casper High and there's been a rumor about him that he **never** smiles.

"Hey, I'm Sam," said Sam, calmly to Canton, surprising him. He is putting his books in his locker and Sam has frightening him that he drops his books on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me get that for you," said Sam, already collecting Canton's books.

"No, it's okay. Let me" said Canton.

Sam and Canton touched the same book at the same time and their hands accidentally touched each other. Sam is blushing and Canton's face turn bright red. They both pull their own hand while coughing and Canton quickly put his books in his locker and shut it.

"Umm....... Canton, do... do you want to be friends cause I know that you don't have any friends now. And I really need a partner to go to Vegetarian Palace Restaurant. The guys are all not suitable and the girls are busy worried about their dresses get ruined and please don't make me start with my parents. So, please?" ask Sam, truthfully.

Canton's eyes glow. He never feel to have someone that actually volunteer to be his friend and the special thing is, with a girl!

He gulped. He suddenly felt something strange in his heart. A feeling that he never felt before: nervous. Then, he notice he's smiling! Yes, he's smiling! The first smile he ever gave and since this is the first time, his smile is really small. The smallest smile that can only be spotted by a naked eye.

Sam spotted it, all right. (come on, her eyes are like razors) And Sam smiles back.

"Su....." before Canton could reply Sam's question, something struck his thought. His eyes widened, it's like he remember something. He didn't notice a piece of small paper is falling from his pocket.

"Oh no..." said Canton under his breath.

"Sam, do me a favor. Don't talk to me again or you'll be in serious..." before he could finish his sentence, his hands tremble and he suddenly screams, running through the hallway like a maniac.

"Wow, looks like you're too scary for him," said Tucker, jokingly and Danny pokes him.

Both of them notices Canton running and screaming at the hallway that they quickly rush to Sam to check if she's okay.

Sam's sharp eyes caught the small paper that belongs to Canton(I told you...). She picks it up and unfold it. There's a name Alan and a phone number.

"Maybe this Alan is Canton's friend. Let's call him and ask him what's wrong with Canton" suggest Sam and give the paper to Danny.

"Good idea. I'll call him" said Danny and headed to a telephone booth just beside the cafeteria. Sam and Tucker follow him.

"Hello? Yea, can I speak to.... Alan?" ask Danny to a woman that appears to be Alan's mom answering.

"He...he...hello? This is... aaaaaachoooo!! Alan speaking" Danny heard a rather weak voice. It looks like Alan is in some serious disease.

"Uhh... Alan. This is Danny. Are you a friend of Canton?"

"**CANTON?!?** Haaaaaaachooooo!!! Don't even get sniff close to him!"

"Why?"

"Everyone that become friends with him will get... Haaaaachooooo!!... this horrible, horrible sickness!!"

"What?! That's ridiculous..."

"Trust me. I know al of... of... Haaaacchhooooo!!... his friends sniff they all got the same sickness as me!"

"But all I wanna ask you is why is Canton running and screaming all of the sudden?"

"That's the sign!! You'll get the same disease in midnight... Haaaachoooo!!... there's no cure for thissniff disease!!"

"Oooookaaaay... nice talking to you... Bye!" said Danny and quickly put the phone receiver back to it's place.

"Why? What's going on?" ask the impatient Sam.

"Well, Alan said such a superstitious thing. She said that whoever befriends Canton is going to get a disease," answer Danny.

At midnight, the phone at Danny's room is ringing. Danny switch his night-light on and answer the phone.

"Huuaaaaargh... hello?" answer Danny, stretching himself.

"Danny? It's Sam. Alan's right. Aaaaaachooo!!" come the voice.

"Sam?"

Yea... and I've... Aaaaaachoo!!... got the sickness sniff," said the weak Sam, still sniffing.

"I'll call Tucker. Don't hang the receiver," said Danny and call Tucker's numbers.

"Hello...yawn. This is Tucker Foley and whoever is calling me at this time of night really needs a life! I mean, come on, it's 12 midnight!!!" yell the African/American boy.?/p

"Tucker, get a hold of yourself! Sheesh... it's Danny. Listen, Sam's got the curse!" said Danny, sounds spooked.

"Hey! I heard that! Achoo! It's not sniff...a curse" protest Sam, weakly.

"Maybe it's a coincidence, " said Tucker.

Then, there's a dead silence for 30 seconds, until the most talkative of the group... you know,... talks.

"Danny, I think you should spy on him. It's not because he's a walking curse or something, he's just.... weird!" said Tucker.

"He's not weird! Achoo! I think he's sweet. sniffing I'm sensing that it's not his fault" said Sam, angrily.

"I can't, Tucker. I've got a tuition tomorrow due to my History failing. Uughh... I hate my life!" scream Danny.

The next day after school, Danny headed to the tuition class when somebody bump on him.

"Hey!" yell Danny but the person just keep on running.

"Sorry" said the person back when he realize Danny is yelling at him.

Suddenly, the ectoplasma breath came out of Danny's mouth. His eye's widened. He look at his back and he know that whoever bumped to him just now is a ghost! There's too many people for Danny to change to his phantom part, so he decided he will just follow the boy, or a ghost... to his/it's home...

---------------------------------------------------

Syani: So, how do you guys like chapter one?

Sam: It's alright but it's not fun with laser-mouth's not here.

Syani: Okay, I let him go(while unlock the cage Tucker's locked in).

Then, Tucker free Danny and Danny change to his ghost side and fire his plasma blast at Syani. Syani fall and a ghost came out of Syani's body.

**REAL **Syani: Oww... what happened?(touching her head)

Ghost Syani: Hahaha! You'll never defeat me!!!

Danny fights Ghost Syani and trap it in the ghost-container easily.

Syani: Thanks... so please tell me, who am I?

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I respect what Danny and Sam are trying to say: Sam and Danny ARE NOT A COUPLE! They're just really, really good friends who share a psychic connection although I agree with much of you guys that they are a perfect couple.


	2. A New Ghost on the Block

Disclaimer: I don't own DP BUT you'll see in a couple of years. :)

-----------------------------------------------------

Syani: Hi, okay! Uhh... Sam, Danny and Tucker had explained what happened to me earlier who I am. So, this is my fan fiction?

Sam: Yeah, and you tell the people out there your story about us.

Syani: Sooo..., who are you?

Danny: (Sigh), okay, while we're explaining to you, here's chapter 2...

Tucker: _**A New Ghost on the Block.**_

---------------------------------------------------

_There's too many people to see Danny change into his phantom part, so he decided he'll just follow the boy, or the ghost... to his/it's home._

_----------------------------------------------------_

The boy led Danny to his home. He go in his house and close the door. Danny sneak outside a window and open it a little, and he can hear something in there.

"Canton!!!" Danny heard a thunder-like voice inside that house. Wait a second, Canton?! This is Canton's house? Canton's a ghost?!?

"Yes..." answer Canton, his voice is kind of weak.

"Have you seen the girl at school which you cursed?"

"Yes... But why are you making me like this? I don't want to hurt anybody, especially Sam!!" yell Canton. Then, Danny hears Canton's screaming and something's falling.

"You cannot possibly deny me!! I am the powerful Jeran, the tenth most powerful ghost in Ghost Zone!!!" storm Jeran and laughed his evil laugh. He used his power to make Canton scream again.

Just before Danny change to his other part, Danny hear Jeran's voice talking to Canton since Canton's half fainting.

"You see, my little Canton, I am doing this to you because you have a gift of the power of controlling diseases. And I need you to revenge the entire human race!!" said Jeran.

"Revenge what?..." ask the weak Canton, slowly. Although he said it softly, Danny still could hear him.

"Before I was a ghost, I am the most popular kid in high school. Then, a nerd... a NERD, I tell you!! A nerd tripped me over!!! I knew my life was all over, everyone laughed at me as I stumble through the cafeteria and into the lunch garbage!!!" said Jeran, then he shoots his ghost power to Canton again.

"Okay, that's it!! He's done shooting Jeran! I'm goin' ghost!" cry Danny as he turn to his phantom side. Then, he use his intangibility power and fly through the wall.

"Wha... Who are you?!" ask Jeran.

"I'm a phantom. Danny Phantom!" answered Danny and give Jeran a quick punch.

Jeran fell down and really wants to smash Danny. He tried to punch Danny but Danny easily dodged it. Danny used his plasma blast and shot Jeran in the stomach.

Suddenly, Jeran's eyes turned red and all the garbage around the house were floating. Jeran's using his powers to control the garbage!!

Danny was almost hit by a sour milk carton and lots of paper with dry ink. Then, Jeran control a broken table and make it hit Danny.

Danny want to use his intangibility power but it was too late. The table already hit him hard on the head and went unconscious.

Jeran laugh hysterically. He's about to smash Danny into bits when suddenly, he felt pain in his head.

"Take that!! Taste your own medicine!" said Canton. He finally got the courage to spread a disease to Jeran.

"What?! How dare you!!!" storm Jeran, still in pain. He's about to use the staplers to prick Canton and Danny quickly kick his head hard and he lost conscious.

Danny got out his dad's ghost trapper(a.k.a. Fenton Thermos, I think) and pressed the green button while pointing it to Jeran. Jeran is sucked into that thing and Danny closes it.

"Uhh... Mr. Phantom, thanks," said Canton to Danny.

"That's okay and call me, Danny. Look, you're suppose to get in this container, but if you make everyone you cursed back to normal, I'll think about it," said Danny, showing the Fenton Thermos to Canton.

"Sure," answered Canton. He closed his eyes and sat on the floor. It's looks like he's meditating. Danny realizes a pattern, that every 5 seconds, Canton's left eye started twitching.

"There, finished," said Canton.

"Okay, I trust you but why did you take orders from Jeran the jerk?"

"Well, I can control diseases only. I don't have other ghost power, I can't even fly! Jeran found me and realizes that I have that power when I'm 7. He treats me badly and forces me to curse people that befriends with me,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's why I rarely smile. I pretty much hate it when I hurt someone,"

"I've got to go. Since you tell me your background and saving my life, I'll let you free in return. Just don't curse anyone ever again, understand?" said Danny.

"Understand. Hey, you look familiar. Aren't you the guy that I bumped..." before Canton finishes, Danny said, "Oh, gotta go! See ya!" and flew away.

"That's a close call," sighed Danny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Syani: Okay, so you're from a cartoon Danny Phantom?

Tucker: Ring any bells?

Syani: Yea, I remember!! I'm Syani, you're Danny, you're Sam and you're... Tucker?

Sam: Yes!! You got it!

Syani: Thanks guys! Now end Chapter 2!! :D


	3. Mystery Unsolved

Syani: Hey, guys! I want to give you an advice, okay? When you read this, you have to be calm, so you can concentrate on reading and so you can understand this thing!

Sam: Woah... you took that pretty seriously in this fanfic.

Tucker: Yea, you have to chill, man.

Syani: So, who's gonna talk the opening of Chapter 3?

Danny: Me?

Tucker: No, pick me!!!

Danny: No fair, you introduced the last chapter, remember?

Tucker: THIS is the last chapter!

Danny: No, wait, I mean... ugh! (starts fighting Tucker)

Tucker: Ouch! You broke my glasses! Why you...(fight Danny back)

Sam: Now, chapter 3! **Mystery Solved!**

(Danny & Tucker look at each other, wide-mouth)

Syani: (Giggle) Go Sam, go Sam...

---------------------------------------------------

_"Understand. Hey, you look familiar. Aren't you the guy that I bumped..." before Canton finishes, Danny said, "Oh, gotta go! See ya!" and flew away._

_"That's a close call," sighed Danny._

_----------------------------------------------------_

The next day, Sam is back to her ultra-recyclo vegetarian self again. She meet Danny and Tucker on the way to school. Danny tell them everything that happened yesterday.

Sam is putting her books in the locker when suddenly Canton surprised her. Sam just smile at him, pretending she doesn't know anything. For the second time, Canton smiled to Sam but this time, he's kind of good if he's smiling. It's like this time, it's came from the heart.

"Sam, I'm sorry I screamed at your face the other day. It's just that..." Canton said. Then suddenly Sam puts her hand on Canton's mouth.

"It's okay, Canton. I already forgive you," said Sam.

"So, you still want to be my friend? I mean, a partner to the Vegetarian Palace Restaurant?" ask Canton.

Sam's eyes widened. She look so excited that she screams with joy. Sam hugs Canton while saying thank you non-stop.

Canton started to blush, real hard. Danny and Tucker tried really hard not to laugh at them to death.

At the Vegetarian Palace Restaurant, Canton and Sam were really enjoying themselves. Fortunately, Canton is a vegetarian too and the restaurant is his favorite hangout.

They both won the favorite customer contest and that is the most happiest moment for Sam and Canton.

At school, Sam and Canton are often seen together AS FRIENDS (don't worry, this is for the DannyXSam shippers. I'm cool with it). They both walk past Danny and Tucker on the way to school.

"Man, why didn't you blast that guy?! I mean, he's a ghost!!!" ask Tucker to Danny when they were gone.

"Well, he IS a ghost but he can't use his ghost powers like normal ghosts. Even the box ghost is more powerful than him," answer Danny.

"You mean, that wimp? That '_I am the box ghost..._' ghost?" said Tucker, imitating the box ghost's voice.

"Yeah, Canton can't even fly!" Danny explain.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not and I have faith in him so, I wouldn't be worried,"

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer's voice thundering from the speaker, "Danny Fenton!! Get your butt in my office, immediately!!"

"You have to be worried now, yo!" said Tucker.

"Oh man, the tuition! I'm dead!" Danny's face changing from excited to worried.

"You want me to ask Canton to sick-ify you?" ask Tucker.

-----------------------------------------------------

Syani: Yaaay!! My fanfic has ended! Thanks guys!

Danny: For what?

Syani: I don't know, because giving me the idea, maybe.

Sam: Whatever.

Danny: Hey, why would you make the ending me in trouble?

Syani: Because... all of the ending Butch Hartman does to you is a happy ending.

Tucker: What's wrong with happy endings?

Syani: Well, I'm a devil, devils do NOT like happy endings.

Sam: Like I said earlier, whatever.

Syani: **End of this fanfic, hope you like it! :P Ba-bye! -**


End file.
